People in many parts of the world perform nasal cleansing (or nasal irrigation) using a neti pot or other product on a routine basis, like brushing their teeth or showering. Nasal cleansing is even incorporated into some forms of yoga practice, such as in Jala neti. Jala neti is a Sanskrit term that refers to cleansing and translates to “water cleansing”. The solution for rinsing the nasal passages using a neti pot or other product can be a saline solution. Some people use nasal rinsing to reduce allergies, improve breathing, eliminate post-nasal drip or sinus infections, moisten dry nasal passages, avoid catching a cold or to generally improve one's health to cite a few examples. Some people also claim that nasal lavage improves ones vision by cleaning the tear ducts, improves the sense of smell and improves ones sense of taste. Some nasal lavage products can include canisters containing rinse solution that may be under excessive pressure, causing solution flow to be somewhat uncomfortable during use.